Sailor War!
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: Inners — Incluso si renacemos, sólo existe una misión. Los pensamientos de la Guardia de la Princesa Serenity, en el día que Terra invadió el Reino de la Luna. Basado en el Manga y situado en el Milenio de Plata. Inners/Shitennou implicado.
1. Alguna vez, has mirado

De las Inners, el Milenio de Plata, la misión única, la primera Guerra conocida de las Senshi y el Manga.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi.

**Nota:** Es como una continuación de _Mare Serenita__s_, pero hasta por ahí nomás porque la secuencia de hechos es diferente… y se entiende bien por sí sólo igual.

* * *

_Nuestros sueños y memorias, ambos están incompletos, pero  
porque comprendemos que el tiempo de partir ha llegado,  
protegeremos la gente que amamos, con nuestras propias manos.  
Alza los ojos—cuando luchemos…  
**Sailor War!**_

Las Guardia de la Princesa hizo retroceder al ejército de Metallia, barrera multicolor a sus espaldas mientras invocaban poderes y los colores de cada una creaban vacíos en las filas de Beryl.

Y se sintieron como enésimas horas de luchar sin resultado alguno, sin cambios excepto por los daños causados en el Palacio, sin noticias de su Princesa, sin señales del Príncipe de Terra, sólo sabiendo que su Reina se encontraba a salvo con sus consejeros en el Salón de la Corona.

Después de un tiempo que su mente no logra calcular, Venus distingue cómo el ejército de Plata empieza a disminuir, y ellas cada vez parecen ir retrocediendo hacia Palacio, acorraladas. No ve a los culpables de verse en desventaja, pero sólo existe una respuesta y porque algo en el aire se lo dice, no le toma dos segundos decidirse a terminar la invasión como fuera.

Cuando no hay enemigos atacándola, y antes de llevar a cabo su decisión, Venus se gira en dirección hacia el Palacio, mirando hacia el Salón de la Corona, y hace una leve reverencia junto con una inclinación de la cabeza a modo de despedida, para que su Reina vea.

Desde la lejanía, ve a Mars, Mercury y Jupiter hacer lo mismo, y el corazón se le encoge al saber que han comprendido lo que viene, tanto como ella.

Mientras Mercury y Mars logran alejar al ejército enemigo lo suficiente para darles la oportunidad, ella y Jupiter cierran las Grandes Puertas a sus espaldas.

Pero no es suficiente.

Y no pasa mucho hasta que Venus siente la barrera debilitarse y es realmente consciente de lo que sucedía. Corre la mirada, frenética, al borde de la desesperación por no creer lo que el corazón le dicta, hasta encontrar a Mercury inclinada hacia el suelo, con Zoisite a unos pasos, estaca de hielo en el pecho haciéndole ver que el General no sobreviviría demasiado, pero espada ensangrentada en mano haciéndole contener lágrimas al saber que tampoco lo haría la Senshi de la Sabiduría. Gritó, invocando la cadena dorada, pensando que así compondría lo que sucedía, pero se vio interrumpida al notar a Zoisite caer cuando un rayo le golpeó en el pecho, alejándolo de Mercury y tirándolo contra las Grandes Puertas sin piedad.

A la distancia, no podía verla, pero lo sentía innegablemente.

_Jupiter lloraba._

Recibiendo una herida en uno de sus brazos, Venus acaba con un soldado de poco rango, antes de notar que ella también lo hacía. Tomando conciencia de la barrera, empuña ambas manos y piensa invocar su planeta, sólo para notar que el vacío dejado por el azulino de Mercury era reemplazado por el escarlata de Mars sin señales de que le fuera un esfuerzo.

Siente el fuego en sus mejillas incluso desde la lejanía.

Porque Mars siempre había sido elegante, incluso cuando entrenaba, pero ahora—ahora era fuego puro, despiadado, sin distinción alguna por los soldados menores ni conmemoración de los nobles de altos rangos. Totalitaria, y sin errores, como nunca antes la había visto. Lo que tocaba quemaba y ardía, hasta que todo a su paso era cenizas que la brisa de la Luna se llevaba de todo Mare Serenitas hasta desaparecer.

_«No llores,» _le escucha entonces, el calor de las llamas acariciando sus brazos y el fuego enroscándose sobre su cadena. _«No llores. Levanta la cabeza, Comandante. ¡Guíanos! Guíanos, que nosotras seguiremos.»_

Rindiéndose a su voz, Venus le permite al fuego inundarla, hasta que la ira desatada en Mars se refleja en sí misma, y alza un brazo, llamando a su cadena nuevamente, agitándola en maneras que desconocía era capaz. Se deja a sí misma danzar en medio de las llamas de Mars, les permite quemarla, mientras su cadena atrae los truenos de Jupiter, en forma de un látigo bañado en sangre y en dolor; y grita junto a sus adversarios mientras caen, y se convierte en Soldado y Diosa de Venus, hermosa y terrible al mismo tiempo.

No pasa mucho hasta que lo ve, entre la multitud, y siente cómo algo en su interior finalmente se quiebra.

Cuando Kunzite, algo herido y despojado del aura de esplendor que siempre le había visto, estuvo frente a ella, Venus lo mira a los ojos, piensa que lo odia y alza su arma contra él. En su cabeza, las preguntas que nunca se permitirá pronunciar son todo lo que escucha en ese instante—_por qué–por qué–cuándo fue–te amé–por qué–por qué–acaso…_ pero Kunzite no era el Comandante del Ejército de Terra por nada, y antes que pueda controlar sus pensamientos, siente el golpe en su costado y el aire se le escapa a medida que su armadura blanca se empapa de rojo.

–Venus.

Y es en ese momento, cuando escucha su voz, que realmente _odia_.

Cae al piso de rodillas sin poder evitarlo, esperando que él termine su cometido, mirándolo a los ojos, altanera. Entonces, Venus reconoce su mirada despectiva – y cómo él – se siente avergonzada de sí misma por ser tan débil, por no lograr mandar sobre sus sentimientos, por no cumplir con su misión, por no oponer resistencia, por no ser un oponente _digno_.

Incluso entonces, se da cuenta de la ironía que era, el que incluso cuando era su enemigo, quería estar a su altura y se desprecia, de una manera tal que entiende porque los venusianos nunca le habían dicho que algo así existía. Luego piensa, _yo soy Amor_ y nunca podría haber controlado sus sentimientos aunque para ello la hubieran entrenado. Y amar, lo había hecho.

Escucha su capa ondear tras de sí cuando se va, sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, dejándola por muerta, con su hogar hecho ruinas, su familia muriendo, el orgullo arrebatado y el corazón hecho trizas.

Venus siente su energía escapársele, sabe cuando Jupiter se desvanece, y ve cuando Mars cae al suelo, sin poder hacer nada.

Hasta que escucha a su princesa llamarle incesablemente, y todo su cuerpo parece reaccionar de pronto, el dolor y la adrenalina golpeándole por igual. Logra levantarse sobre sus codos y busca con la vista a su Única, encontrándola dentro de los Jardines, con el Príncipe de Terra herido en brazos.

Aún sabiendo que Serenity no puede verla, Venus llora con ella, sabiéndose incapaz de consolarla, incapaz de siquiera acercársele.

Luego ve a Beryl y a Kunzite cerca de ambos, y la voz de Mars, fuerte en su interior, la saca de su estupor. _«¡Ve! ¡Sálvala! Recuerda_,» le escucha, su voz siempre imponente ahora interrumpida, escondiendo una emoción que Venus reconoce pero no alcanza a precisar. « _– nuestra misión ¡Venus! ¡Ve!»_

Y una vez más, avergonzándose de sí misma, se dice _no puedo—no tengo—no me queda—_

_«Usa mi fuerza,_» le dice Jupiter, y Venus no comprende lo que dice, porque sus ojos están fijos en Beryl festejando su victoria, en Kunzite junto a ella, en el Príncipe inerte de Terra, en el terror que se desprende de su princesa, en cómo el desespero la hace presa. _«¡Usa mi fuerza!,» _le escucha de nuevo a Jupiter, y Venus no sabe cómo su cuerpo recobra energías, ni cómo logra ponerse en pie, sólo sabe que Serenity la necesita – y ella, ella _necesita_ llegar a su lado.

Empieza a correr, la mirada fija adelante, pero vuelve a caer cuando ve a Serenity tomar la Espada Sagrada y clavársela en el pecho.

Mare Serenitas parece caer en el silencio tras de eso, no escucha nada ni logra ver más que el vestido ensangrentado de su princesa, y la figura de Beryl riendo en la cercanía.

Al final, queda su mundo destruido por completo.

Luego ve la Espada Sagrada junto a Serenity, siente un poder claro y cristalino venir del Salón de la Oración que sólo podía ser de su Reina, y Venus tiene la seguridad de que todo acabara pronto – pero antes de eso, se levanta. Se levanta, y se pregunta si acaso sería capaz de recordar, en mal estado cómo está, la oración para despertar el verdadero poder de la Espada.

_«Tú la sabes,»_ escucha la melodiosa voz de Mercury susurrándole al oído, recitándole las palabras suavemente mientras Venus llega a recoger la Espada, y cierra los ojos, sin hesitar cuando ataca a Beryl, sin importarle el contraataque que vendrá de Kunzite.

Su visión se nubla y tras un destello que alumbra todo el palacio, Venus se deja ir.

Y el mundo se acaba después que cierra los ojos.

**ººº**

* * *

**NA:** Admitiré que no me gusta del todo :/ pero llevo _tanto tiempo_ escribiendo esto (años, sin mentir) que ya era hora de sacármelo de encima, para seguir con los demás. Porque la relación de las Inners/Shitennou me fascina y me lo debía a mí misma. Aún no sé cuál de las otras tres senshi seguiré, quería terminar con Mars, pero parece que mejor sería con Merc y... blerh.

Con mención especial para _Ocean Lady_, por lo que hemos hablado (aunque sea poco) y aunque éste no sea un ficcie de Haruka, ojalá te guste, haha.


	2. al miedo

_Nuestros sueños y memorias, ambos están incompletos, pero  
__porque comprendemos que el tiempo de partir ha llegado,  
__protegeremos la gente que amamos, con nuestras propias manos.  
__Alza los ojos—cuando luchemos…  
_

**Sailor War!**

Al final ningún esfuerzo es suficiente.

Mercury siempre había sido elogiada por su inteligencia. Todos, desde la Reina Serenity, hasta los sirvientes en su planeta, lo sabían y le hacían saber lo bendecida que había sido.

Era su orgullo, su inteligencia.

Zoisite, alto, orgulloso y hermoso, frente a ella, ojea su armadura blanca hecha harapos y su falda azul manchada de rojo con desdén poco disimulado. Ante su uniforme, no del todo prístino pero efectivamente en óptimo estado comparado al suyo, Mercury sonríe levemente. El desprecio suyo, si acaso, se intensifica.

–¿Quieres saber _por qué_?

Nunca ha sido intencional, pero siempre ha sido la más pasiva de las Senshi, así que ignorarlo y lograr esquivar el ataque de un soldado de menor rango, mientras él permanece impasible observándola, no es gran tarea.

Entonces habla, mientras ella lucha y él observa, sobre los planes de invasión de Beryl, del imperio próximo de Metallia, de la purga de los demás planetas, ocurriendo en ese mismo instante; mientras sus guardianas estaban ocupadas protegiendo a una Luna que de todas maneras estaba destinada a caer, arrasada por el Ejército una vez Dorado convertido por Metallia.

–¿Crees poder _ganar_?

Mercury siempre ha estado orgullosa de su inteligencia, pero con el resguardo de la Luna y la paz previamente reinando en la Alianza de los planetas – su inocencia la hace incapaz de prever el ataque sorpresa de Zoisite, luego de que un soldado le hiera el rostro y se lleve un mechón de su cabello azulino, confiada de que algo de honor le quedaría al General del Norte.

–Incluso ahora, _ya_ han perdido.

Olvida que Zoisite ya no ocupa la armadura blanca y dorada de Elysion de Terra, sino el uniforme gris de Beryl de Metallia.

Olvida que ella es inteligente y él un genio; que sus enseñanzas no son las suyas. Olvida que ella es una pacifista, sanadora, creadora y después, una soldado de tiempos de paz, mientras él es Comandante de guerra primero y después, un tecnólogo y un estudioso.

–Y no son _nada_.

Olvida que ella es una mercuria y él un terrano.

Y Mercury lo sabe. No serán suficiente.

Pero aún así, cuando siente su espada clavarse en su cuerpo y la boca se le llena de sangre, al caer sobre él, Mercury no lo hiere en los puntos vitales al atacarlo, pero es efectiva en clavarle una estaca de hielo para dejarlo incapaz de volver a dañar a alguien, después de ella.

_Yo no te mataré_, piensa, y detiene su conexión con Mercurio antes de que el hielo se esparza por su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo cuando él se retira, intentando respirar y maldiciéndola en un idioma de Terra que ella desconoce pero que suena a témpanos y a mar y a frío y a soledad.

Siente la ira de Mars, la desesperanza de Venus y el llanto de Jupiter, y cierra los ojos – porque Mercury es inteligente y no piensa en lo qué vendrá, sino en lo que es ahora, y en cómo es incapaz de ayudarlas, a ellas y a su Única que está resguardada sólo por el príncipe herido de Terra y las Grandes Puertas tras la barrera multicolor que no tardará en caer.

Porque son la Guardia Personal de la Princesa Serenity, las Senshi del Sistema Solar Interno, dedicadas a resguardar al Milenio de Plata desde adentro. Han conocido su misión desde que eran niñas y entrenaron toda su vida para una amenaza fantasma que nunca creyeron que existiría.

Y al final no son suficientes.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus. Las Senshi que han cuidado de Serenity desde que nació. Cuatro contra el enemigo que es todo el corrupto Ejército Dorado de Terra, con los cuatro reyes celestiales encabezándolo, Beryl al mando y Metallia manejando las cuerdas de sus marionetas desde algún punto inexacto en Terra.

Toda su vida se ha basado en observaciones y notas y lógica y cálculos – pero a Mercury no le importa el saber.

No le importa el porqué. No previó que ganaran. No necesitaba explicaciones suyas. No hace preguntas. No escucha sus insultos. No le interesa saber si muere. Mercury no tiene dudas.

Porque al final, son sólo cuatro y ningún esfuerzo es suficiente.

Esto es todo lo que Mercury sabe.


End file.
